Redflow
by Sombrette
Summary: After leaving Wutai for good, Yuffie searches around for a job to get her by. Along the way, she finds something different altogether, but not entirely unwanted. Yuffentine, AeriSeph, and others.
1. Settling In

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters presented in this story.

**Author's Note:** So... I've been wanting to write this story for some time, but I just haven't found the will to do it until now. This will be a modern-day AU...sort of :)

* * *

**Redflow**

**_Chapter I_**

**Settling In**

* * *

"Aw, c'mon, Tifa! Just for a couple of weeks... or even days! Until I can find something better!"

The barmaid glanced up from wiping down the polished redwood counter. Her russet colored eyes took in the bouncing female across from it, noting with amusement the pleading expression plastered across her face.

"You know I would, Yuffie, but I can't risk it. You're underage."

"Tch, underage...by a year! Who's gunna know?"

Tifa sighed, giving the counter one last swipe. "Yuffie, I just got licensed to open this place up. I'm not going to start this business off on the wrong foot. You understand, right?"

Yuffie let out a frustrated growl and resisted the urge to stomp her foot. Tifa's apologetic look stopped her, she wasn't about to argue further. She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed. "Yeah...I guess...Well, what about Cloud? Maybe I can help him out with his deliveries?"

Tifa gave a small wince and glanced away. She busied herself with pulling some new glass tumblers out of the boxes they arrived in earlier.

Yuffie watched for a moment, she saw the hurt flash briefly across her friend's face. She wondered what had gone on during her time away. She knew the two had issues, or more, Cloud had issues and Tifa floundered about, trying to fix them.

"What'd I miss? You guys split, or what?"

Tifa held a tumbler in her hand, staring unseeingly crystal as she turned it over and over. "A while ago, Yuffie," she said quietly.

Yuffie slumped into the barstool behind her, dropping her elbows onto the counter and her chin into her palm. She was sorry to hear that. She knew how much Tifa had fawned over the blond these past couple of years. But Cloud...he was always somewhere else, mentally. There wasn't enough in him to give Tifa the emotional attention she herself gave to everyone around her. Yuffie never could grasp the appeal Cloud held to her friend. It only fueled her long term belief that Tifa was a weirdo. An emotional, caring weirdo.

"Aw...I'm sorry, Teefs." Yuffie then jumped up suddenly. Tifa looked up in alarm, fearing the girl had fallen. But Yuffie only waved her hand in the air while resting the other on her hip. "Who needs that chocobo head anyway!" Tifa's lips quirked despite the fading hurt residing in her heart. "I always said he was a stiff, just like his hair, ya know! You can do better, much better. Trust me. You need a man, a _real _man, Tifa, with man looks and stuff. When I first saw Cloud, I'm sorry, but I thought he was a girl."

Tiffa couldn't stop the giggle that bubbled up in her throat. Yuffie grinned in triumph after seeing her friend's mood brighten and plopped back down in the stool.

After calming herself Tifa leaned against the counter and smiled at the petite girl. "Thanks, Yuffie."

Yuffie smiled slyly after a moment as a thought hit her. "You know what would be the ultimate thanks? Letting me work here for a couple days." She waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

Letting out a sigh, Tifa pushed some of her dark hair behind her ear. "Can't, Yuffie." Yuffie '_awed_' again with a pout and Tifa added, "Didn't your dad give you money when you left?"

At the mention of her father, Yuffie scowled. "You'd have to pry his wallet open with a crowbar. No, he didn't even know I left until a day later. Blew up my phone with calls. You want a quick way to go deaf? Listen to my voice mail."

Yuffie quickly brought out her phone and pressed the buttons rapidly, holding it up after a moment later. Tifa could hear the screaming coming from the speaker and winced. She could imagine Godo's face while she listened. Cherry red with fury, spittle flying out of his running mouth, vein ready to burst at his temple. The words '_Yuffie_' and '_Disgrace_' and '_Wutai_' could be discerned a couple of times.

"Maybe you shouldn't anger him...he's not going to be very welcoming when you go back."

Yuffie slapped her hands flat onto the counter and stood. "I'm not going back, Teefs, I'm not! That's why you gotta help me! I need to make some cash and quick. So I can finally live on my own, ya know? I'm tired of depending on him...it just gives him something to hold over me." Yuffie huffed and sat back down.

Tifa tapped her chin in thought. "Well...I can't have you working here. But..."

"But what!"

"You can stay upstairs in the extra room if you want. There's still a lot of boxes everywhere but it has a mattress at least. I've only just got my own room settled."

Yuffie's face broke into a beaming smile, she launched herself over the counter toward the other female and tackled her into a crushing hug. "Thanks, Tifa! Oh and don't worry," she said as she released her, "I won't mooch off you for too long. Just until I find something that'll make me some cash!"

Tifa crossed her arms. "Nothing illegal though, right?"

Yuffie scuffed the wooden floor with her beige boot as she clasped her hands behind her back. "Erm...right! Gawsh, do I look like someone who would partake in illegal activities?" Tifa gave her a dubious look before walking behind the bar to finish unpacking, Yuffie called out, "Teef? Tifa?" No response came from the other room. Yuffie pressed her tongue against her cheek and bounced lightly on the balls of her feet. "Oh...okay then. I'll be upstairs..."

With that she grabbed her bag that she'd stuffed with a few clothes and bolted for the second floor to get settled.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Tifa's bar 7th Heaven wasn't doing so well since its grand opening. There were a few regular customers, but it definitely wasn't gaining the business Tifa had initially imagined. It might have explained why the place had been for sale for so long, perhaps it was a bad location...

"You know what you need to do?" Yuffie said one day while they mopped the floor. Though the younger girl hadn't found a steady job yet, she helped the barmaid out with the domestic duties around the place during closed hours. "Like...advertise or something...Maybe have a free drink night. Sure, you'll lose money at first, but it'll bring people in and that's what you need! Maybe even offer a spread of free food, put the chocobo races on the TV. C'mon Teef, you can do a lot of things! Liven this place up!"

Tifa stopped and looked up, leaning against the mop. I did sound like a good idea, and just putting up the 'Open' sign wasn't working. The place had to gain some reknown somehow. "I...I suppose we can try."

Yuffie sat back on her heels and nodded quickly. "Yeah! You should invite people too, get 'em to come in so it looks like people are actually digging this place. Then others will have more incentive, ya know?"

That was how Yuffie found herself in a parking lot, walking around and slipping blue flyers under car windshield wipers. She helped Tifa out by having them made a day earlier at a printer shop. Anyone who showed up at the bar with one of those flyers would be privy to a free drink. The flyer was Yuffie's idea after they spoke about the 'Drink night' more. It would bring more attention to Tifa's bar, and it doubled as a ticket. The free drink would only be served if the patron presented a flyer, if otherwise, Tifa feared people would take advantage and drain her of her stock without ever paying. Tifa was a generous person, just not that generous.

Yuffie had volunteered to go out and spread the flyers everywhere. She'd ordered around two hundred, alternating from handing them out, to putting them on cars. The stack she held in her hand had dwindled significantly and she figured that after putting two hundred of these things out, someone has to show.

She was in the process of trying to slip the flyer between the windshield and wiper of a red truck. It was more of a struggle for her since she wasn't the tallest of people. The truck was lifted to top it off, adding to her plight. She balanced on the tip of her beige knee-high boots while her hand shook with the flyer.

"Almost there..." she breathed. Why the truck was lifted was beyond her. It seemed unnecessary for a place like Edge, more suitable for Cosmo Canyon, or so she imagined. She'd never been there herself as Godo kept a tight leash on her. But once and awhile she'd escape the man, though, every time she'd just hide out with Tifa. She never got to do much traveling aside from that.

But that would change since she had no plans whatsoever of heading back to Wutai. She felt suffocated, and for years longed to be free of tradition. It was such a culture shock traveling from Wutai to well...anywhere else! The ancient ways had to go, times had begun changing a long time ago, but her father refused to acknowledge it.

"Excuse you?" a sharp voice came from behind. Yuffie squeaked in surprise while giving a small jump. She lost her balance and fell backwards onto the pavement. She groaned at the protest her tailbone gave as she sat up, rubbing her back. In her vision she could see a pair of dark boots and equally dark slacks connected to them.

Yuffie looked up to complain, but found herself stumped by his appearance. He was really pale, set off even more so by his dark clothing. A red bandana rested on his forehead, keeping most of his black hair at bay. His eyes, claret and intense, pierced her as she sat on the ground. He was an odd looking character if she did say so herself. Though, instead what she did say was, "You shouldn't sneak up on people, you know."

The man stood with crossed arms, surveying her as she sat pouting on the ground. "Just as you shouldn't touch other people's cars." His was voice, grave, solemn, and all around bored.

Yuffie glared as she stood, dusting the seat of her shorts off as she did. She waved the flyer she had been in the process of placing on the truck around in front of him. "Hey man, I was just trying to do you a favor." She made a show of eying him and added, "You look like you would benefit from this more than most."

It took him a moment before he decided to just grab the paper she was waving. He scanned its contest for only a second, while Yuffie waited with her hands on her hips.

He gave a grunt that sounded very much like "Hn" and let the flyer fall from his hand as if he couldn't be bothered by it any longer. Yuffie's eyes widened as she watched it float to the ground, she sputtered a "Hey!" but the man only ignored her as he walked over to the front of the truck where she had been struggling to place the flyer.

He pulled out a red cloth from the pocket of his trousers and begun wiping a spot on the hood. Yuffie, curious, stood on her tiptoes to see, only to have anger bubble up at the action. He was wiping her fingerprints—which were small!—she had left on the paint. Like he couldn't have waited until she left!

Offended, she shouted, "That's so _rude_! You're a real jerk, you know!" He turned to stare to stare at her while neatly folding the cloth and stuffing it in his pocket again. His expression had not changed from its emotionless set since she first saw him and it only angered her further. "I was just trying to offer you a chance for some free food and drinks like a nice person! But you know what? I'm glad you're not interested, the place doesn't need rude jerks like you to bring it down."

The man grunted slightly as his eyes narrowed before replying boredly, "Yes, if you are anything to go by, I imagine the place has enough of those already."

Yuffie took a step back, her eyes could not get any wider. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to form any words. He remained just where he was, stoically watching her.

She raised a hand and pointed. "You...you..." He raised an arched brow, silently telling her 'Me what?' Yuffie's brows pinched as she shook. She slapped her hand back down to her side and stomped her foot, yelling, "Ugh!" before storming away. He stepped aside quickly when he saw she made to shoulder bump him.

She failed to hear the "Yuffie?" from a familiar voice as she walked away angrily, with fists clenched at her sides.

The one who called her name watched her leave with confusion before he turned to where his friend stood. "What was all that?"

Vincent only grunted and lifted one shoulder in a shrug, turning his attention over to his truck, busying himself with getting in.

Cloud gazed at him for a moment, until blue caught his eye. On the ground were scattered flyers. He bent to pick one up looking over the information, his eyes widening only a little when he saw it was advertising Tifa's bar. Indecision fought with his insides as he stared at the date.

"Are you coming?" Vincent's deep voice cut in his thoughts. Cloud nodded and folded the flyer a few times before stuffing it in his pocket. A quick glance at Vincent waiting in the driver's seat had him reaching towards the ground and grabbing another flyer, doing the same with the first and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah," he said quietly as he walked around the truck, "I'm coming."

* * *

Tifa rushed around the bar in a manic fashion. Her hair was frazzled, and she couldn't stay still for even a second. Yuffie watched in amusement from her seat at the bar as she sucked on a lollypop. The bar was fine, they had spent all morning and most the early afternoon setting everything up. The catered food had arrived just moments ago and was set up on a display table against the wall. Tifa insisted everything be perfect, she was treating this like a grand opening since she hadn't had one when it was originally opened two weeks ago.

Yuffie turned in her stool when a knock came to the door. A glance at Tifa's harried actions told her she should probably answer it. Upon opening the door, she was greeted with a giant bouquet of colorful flowers. A gentle face peeked over the side.

"I come bearing flowers," Aerith said with a smile.

Yuffie grinned and opened the door wider to let her in. "How unlike you," she teased as they walked toward the counter. Aerith placed the bouquet in the center and looked around the bar.

"Wow, this is very nice. The food smells really good," Aerith said in approval, she glanced around for another second. "Where's Tifa?"

"I'm up here!" came her shout from the stairs. "I'll be down in a few minutes!"

Yuffie was busy pushing her nose up against the flowers sniffing loudly, Aerith giggled quietly. "Do you like them? I combined the best I had."

Yuffie moved back. "Yeah! Flowers aren't my thing, but they sure smell pretty, like a bathroom after someone sprays air freshener." Yuffie paused and tilted her head. "Oh man, that sounded better in my head."

Aeith only shook her head with a smile. Both girls jumped in fright when the front door burst open, slamming into the wall behind it. A cloud of smoke entered, followed boxes carried by a blond and a darker skinned man.

The blond looked over at the girls and spoke through his cigarette dangling between his lips, "That you, brat? Where the hell's Tifa? Tell her we brought her shit."

"Hey!" Yuffie protested with a small glare. It irritated her that they still insisted on calling her that. "I have a name, you know..."

Cid waved her off with a swing of his hand.

Barret placed the boxes he was carrying onto an empty table and stretched his back with a groan while glancing at Yuffie. "Yeah, an' it's called _Brat_." He noticed the brunette sitting next to her and smiled widely. "Good ta see ya, Aerith."

Aerith waved. "You too, Barret! How's Marlene?"

"Doin' good. She's at home poutin' 'cause she couldn't come. But I told her this was a grown ups only party."

Cid blew a cloud a smoke toward the ceiling and then shot Yuffie a look. "If that's so, what the hell's the brat still doing here?"

Yuffie was about to let out an indignant 'Hey!' when Tifa came down the stairs and said, "Hey guys! Oh good you brought the glasses!" Tifa hugged Aerith and praised the bouquet she had brought. She slapped Barret's hand when he tried to open up the trays of warmed food, grabbed Cid's cigarette from his lips and put it out in the sink, just as soon as she did he pulled out another in record time and was already puffing away by the time she turned around. She glared with crossed arms, and he gave her a rare grin that Yuffie had not seen on the older man before. Yuffie's brows pinched curiously.

Before she could analyze the two anymore, the door once again slammed open and a flash of red caught her eye. "_Alrighhhht_! Let's get this party started! Where's the free booze! Hey, look Rude, it's the brat."

* * *

The party was loud. Yuffie huffed for the hundredth time as she laid flopped on the couch upstairs in the room Tifa dubbed the living room. The remote dangled from her hand while she flipped through the channels with boredom. After Reno and Rude showed up, more and more people entered the bar. Yuffie was excited to see that the flyer idea had clearly worked because everyone carried the blue paper as they entered. She could see Tifa was amazed as well and very happy with the turnout. Yuffie had busied herself with watching everyone move about and Tifa work behind the bar, Aerith had taken it upon herself to help the barmaid out, while Barret made sure everyone stayed in line and out of trouble. Cid remained at the bar, smoking and occasionally chatting with Barret or the silent Rude who had seated himself next the the pilot.

Only a few moments into it, Tifa had glanced over and caught Yuffie's eye. Yuffie had smiled and gave her a thumbs up, only to frown in confusion when an apologetic look crossed Tifa's face as she walked over to her.

"What's up, Teef? Hey wasn't this such a good idea? Aren't I a genius?"

Tifa nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah it was. I owe you, Yuffie. But..."

"...But?"

Tifa sighed and looked around. "You gotta go upstairs, Yuffie. You can't be down here during open hours."

"Aw, c'mon Tifa! This was my idea!"

"I know! And I'm grateful, but if they someone comes in and finds out you're underage I can get in serious trouble, they can shut me down!"

"No one will know! I won't even drink!"

"That's not the point, Yuffie."

"Gawd...this sucks, you know..."

"I know, Yuffie. I'll make it up to you!" Tifa had called while Yuffie stomped up the stairs.

Which was where she sat now. She huffed and changed positions on the couch. She was twenty, soon to be twenty one, the drinking age. But she didn't look to be twenty, not at all. So it wasn't as if she could '_pass_' as twenty one if she didn't even look twenty. She grumbled annoyed when a loud crash came from downstairs, followed by a few boisterous laughs.

Yuffie hopped up and peeked down the stairs. There was a good amount of people there. She spotted Aerith walking around carrying mugs of placing them on a few tables. She found that odd, since the seemingly innocent florist looked out of place acting as a waitress of alcohol. Yuffie took a few steps down until she could lean around the wall and see the bar. Cid was still there, as was Barret and Rude. A bunch of others whom she didn't recognize as well. Then again, the people she did know here were only because of Tifa. She for certain wouldn't approach someone like Cid willingly on her own. As the years went by though, she got used to the grouchy pilot. He had brought her back and forth from Wutai many of times on her spur of the moment visits.

Reno looked to be passed out on a table in the corner, hand curled around a mug tightly. She rolled her eyes at his figure. His excessive drinking was annoying to her, he was bad enough sober, drunk, he was intolerable. A glance back to the bar showed Tifa filling up some more mugs for Aerith while she spoke to Cid, he'd say something every now and then, causing her to smile and her cheeks to flush. Yuffie narrowed her eyes at that, and leaner further around the wall until she lost her balance and fell onto the wood floor with a squawk.

Yuffie quickly glanced around to make sure she had drawn no attention. Hopping up and brushing her grey shorts, she grinned slyly as she snuck through the inebriated people. The door to the bar was open wide, letting the night air in as people came in and out as they pleased. A flash of blond spikes drew her eye and she froze. Quickly she pushed her way through the people as she tried to confirm in he was indeed here.

When she had view of him, Yuffie watched with apprehension. Why was he here? She wondered if Tifa invited him, but that made no sense if they were no longer together. One glance to the bar told her that Tifa in fact did not invite Cloud judging by the frozen expression on the barmaid's face. Yuffie moved closer, Cid turned in his seat to see what Tifa was staring at, catching sight of Cloud. An annoyed scowl marred his face as he pulled the cigarette from his lips.

"The fuck you doing here, Spike?"

When Cloud opened his mouth to answer, Yuffie hurriedly tried to slip closer, only to smack into an unmoving wall of a person. She teetered on the heel of her boot clumsily before falling. Her back hit what she could only assume was a tray of mugs, which, after a feminine gasp and squeak that sounded very much like Aerith, proved her correct. Yuffie fell onto her rear, and a split second later liquid splashed onto her head, drenching her hair and clothing. The now empty mugs clattered to the ground around her.

Yuffie slowly looked behind her to see Aerith with her hands clasped over her mouth, green eyes wide and apologetic. A male stood behind her, who seemed to be holding her steady, clad in black leathers which set off his silver, silver hair.

"I'm so sorry, Yuffie!" Aerith gasped.

Yuffie waved her off and moved to stand. "It's fine. It was my—" She paused when a black gloved hand entered her vision. Taking it, she allowed the person to help her up. When she looked to his face she slowly finished her sentence, "—fault..."

"You should watch where you are going, someone could have been injured."

Yuffie pushed her soaked hair from her face as she stared at the man from the parking lot. The same red, unfazed eyes stared back.

Yuffie sucked in a sharp breath. "_You!_"

* * *

**Author's note:** _So...that's the first chapter. It's much longer than I planned, but well... that's usually how all my chapters turn out. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I couldn't seem to make it so. Anyway, I do hope someone enjoyed it enough to want more.__ Let me know what you thought :)_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Sombrette**_


	2. Unnerved

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters presented in this story.

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who gave a response last chapter, and because you did I've decided to churn out another. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Redflow**

**_Chapter II_**

**_Unnerved  
_**

* * *

The bar was still alive and boisterous an hour after Yuffie had made her clumsy appearance. Surprisingly, only those in the direct vicinity had seen her fall, and since Tifa's attention had been, and still was, locked on Cloud's, there was nothing stopping Yuffie from remaining in the bar.

Though now, she sat at a table in the far corner, occasionally glaring daggers at the figure a few tables away who paid her no mind at all. He seemed content to sit there and watch the goings on and the people, swirling a deep red liquid in a wine glass held lightly in his gloved hand.

Steady snoring was to Yuffie's left, coming from the other occupant of the table. A pool of drool slowly seeped from the lips of the turk as he laid slumped on the table, hand still curled around his drink. Yuffie glanced at the slumbering Reno, wondering if the redhead had any shame at all. Her stormy eyes lingered on the mug he clutched, and she snuck a sneaky glance around before carefully trying to pry it free from his hold.

Reno snoring stuttered as he abruptly woke, head shooting up. He blinked his blue eyes lethargically, and then wiped the back of his sleeve across his mouth. Seeing Yuffie's fingers on his mug, he frowned and pulled it closer to himself. "Get yer own," he mumbled tiredly.

Yuffie huffed and crossed her arms over her vest as she sank back into her seat.

"What ya doin' over here anyway?" Reno asked after the few moments he took to wake up. "Where's Rude?"

"At the longbar," Yuffie replied. "And I was making sure you weren't going to drown."

At his confused frown, Yuffie jerked her chin to the puddle of drool on the table. Reno grinned sheepishly as he wiped it with a napkin.

"I knew ya cared about me, Yuffs." He threw his arm over the back of her chair and leaned closer, smirking. "Lets do something about it, huh?"

Yuffie, unperturbed by his words, inspected her nails as she replied. "You'll have to try harder, turkey."

He snorted as he brought the mug to his lips, throwing his head back and downing its contents easily. "Nah, that's all the effort you're gonna get from me tonight, kid. Aye, Flower girl." he called to Aerith as she passed with another tray drinks. Her green eyes snapped over as she halted.

Yuffie noticed the girl looked uneasy and on edge.

"Bring some more of..." Reno stared at the mug in his hand for a second. "Of...whatever was in this, will ya?"

Aerith gave a tight nod and walked away. Yuffie watched her weave through the patrons and tables. But her grey eyes unintentionally trailed to the table where a lone figure sat with his side to her. His eyes were locked on his wine glass and he seemed deep in thought, but a moment later his eyes dragged away from the object in his hands. He must have felt her eyes on him for they slid to hers for just a brief second, but it was enough to make her glance away quickly.

After she had bumped into him, or more like, he put his person in her path—a mistake on his part for sure—he'd helped her up, then reprimanded her for being clumsy. It was incredibly rude for him to do so, it wasn't like that was something she could help. It was akin to him scolding her for having grey eyes. She couldn't help it, it was part of who she was. Leviathan did not grace her with the best coordination, so she made do!

Yuffie had half a mind to criticize his paleness, but then, it wasn't the same since really, all he had to do was spend some time in the sun...Though...perhaps he feared it? A evil smile pulled at her lips. If that was so...she could criticize him for that. His sun phobia. Yes, it was about the same as his reprimand on her clumsiness. Both equally out of their control.

But she would refrain from stooping so low...for now.

* * *

Aerith stood behind the long bar, a few feet away from Tifa as the barmaid filled up four mugs from the tap. The tension in the area was palpable. Cloud had seated himself to Rude's right, while Cid had remained on the stool at the turk's left. An ashtray sat on the counter in front of the pilot, a grave of many cigarette butts dotting the ash, all from him it would seem. Cloud only sat, holding a bottle between his hands, not speaking as usual. His blue eyes however, remained on Tifa as she worked the bar. His silent presence was obviously making her uncomfortable, and by the tense set of Cid's shoulders, she assumed it was doing the same to him as well. Rude sat completely ignorant, or perhaps unbothered by the uneasiness that seemed to coat the longbar as he quietly drank from his own bottle of beer.

Aerith felt sympathy for Tifa, she really did. She knew how hurt the girl had been when Cloud decided to leave. His sudden presence back in Edge was slightly unnerving. But the florist had her own problem at the moment, and nervous glance across the room was all it took to confirm that her 'problem' was still watching her, with the most piercing green eyes she'd ever seen.

Tifa placed the filled mugs on a tray and wordlessly handed it the Aerith. The florist took in a deep breath as her slender hands took the tray and moved out onto the floor, Reno and Yuffie's table her first stop.

* * *

"You were staring at him."

"No I wasn't..."

"Were to. Making eyes and all that shit. What's it with chicks and vamps anyway?"

"What's that s'pose to mean!"

"Finally!" Reno waved his hand impatiently when he saw Aerith approaching with a tray of mugs. Again, Yuffie noticed the anxious look in the other girl's eyes. As Aerith took a mug from the tray to place on their table, her hand shook slightly. Yuffie quietly observed as the girl darted a glance to her left before sucking in a sharp breath and snapping her green eyes back to Yuffie's table.

"What's wrong, Aerith?"

Aerith looked at Yuffie in surprise, she swallowed thickly before straightening again. "N-noth...nothing's wrong, Yuffie. Why do you ask?"

Yuffie shrugged a shoulder. "Dunno, just looked like something was bothering you is all."

Something shifted in the girl's green eyes, they slid to her left again, but she seemingly caught herself and shook her head tightly. "No, um...It's just the environment I suppose. I'm not used to all these—"

A loud, drawn out belch came from Yuffie's side. Both girl's turned to look at the redhead with mixed expressions. Aerith merely blinked as her nose twitched in dismay while Yuffie stared wide-eyed at the turk, jaw hanging.

Reno grinned a smug grin as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach, eyes moving to the florist. "Hey, gimme another of those." He reached for the tray when he saw three mugs still on it but the girl moved it from his reach.

"They're for another table," Aerith said with a frown.

"Don'tcha think you've had enough, Reno?" Yuffie asked in annoyance. The turk shot her a glare.

"Don't worry about what I've had, brat."

"I'm not worried! Why the hell would I worry about your disgusting ass, huh?"

"Oh! I'm just here to make sure you don't drown!" the turk mocked in a squeaking voice. "Sounds like worrying to me, little girl!"

"You're such a jerk!"

Aerith only watched them for another second as the two proceeded to fight over...she wasn't quite sure what, before she turned away and slowly made her way to the table waiting for the three mugs.

She desperately tried to ignore the eyes on her. She couldn't understand why, why for the past hour he'd done nothing but watch her. It was subtle, sure. But the weight of his stare was heavy on her, and she could feel it. Feel the hair on the back of her neck raise, feel her every move observed. It was completely uncomfortable, but there was not much she could do about it.

When she approached the table where three figured sat, it took a lot out of her to remain calm. She kept her eyes away from the one silver haired figure who had made it a point to unnerve her the past hour.

"Hey, Aerith." The familiar voice brought her eyes to a bright, blue-eyed male seated at the table she was about to serve. She felt a friendly smile pull at her lips despite the table's other occupants.

"Hi, Zack. I didn't know you were here," she said, genuinely shocked her old friend was at the bar. She hadn't seen him in a while and it was a pleasant surprise.

Zack's face broke out into a grin as he nodded. "It was Genesis' idea." He gestured to the one seated to his left. A bronze haired man, clothed in a red coat, and smirk in place as he dipped his head to her. "We wanted to get Sephy here to loosen up some." He then gestured to the remaining occupant. The silver-haired man whose eyes unsettled her.

"I told you not to call me that," was his deep, smooth voiced reply to Zack before he returned his attention back to Aerith. His gaze, cold, silent, and analytical.

She drew in a steady breath as she began placing the mugs on the table. His eyes followed her every move. His aura, collected and controlled. She wondered why he stared as he did, unabashed and unblinking. But mostly, she wondered why it was bothering her so much. Aerith was used to being looked at every now and then. It was flattering, why wouldn't it be? But his gaze was anything but, and it made her heart speed and jump, her palms sweat, her mind muddled, her throat dry. He intimidated her. For reasons unknown.

When she placed the mug down in front of the bronze haired male, his gloved hand moved to grab it without looking. Aerith noticed he had his attention on a closed book that sat to the side and a sheet of paper he seemed to be studying and adding to with a fancy looking pen. She caught the upside down letters, and the familiar logo of the book she had seen from time to time. Her lips pulled into a soft smile.

"Is that LOVELESS?"

Genesis stopped what he was doing to look up at the girl. He smiled a small smile as he took her in curiously. Zack groaned when he saw his friend's cerulean eyes light up, Sephiroth's brows furrowed in annoyance, but watched the exchange coldly.

"It is," Genesis replied as he held the book up. He stroked the spine with a thoughtful expression before asking, "You are a fan of LOVELESS?"

* * *

Yuffie chewed on her lip as her fingered fiddled with the hem of her beige shorts she'd changed into after the little 'accident'. Her grey eyes studied the lone figure who sat a couple tables over through her bangs so she wouldn't get caught 'staring' again. Not that anyone would catch her this time, since Reno was once again passed out and snoring. His face still planted on the table the only thing giving his body support as his arms dangled below it.

It was no wonder Rude had chosen to sit at the longbar instead of by his partner. She didn't blame him.

But it didn't matter. Reno was blocking her from Tifa's view so it couldn't really be helped. Not that _that _mattered anymore either... The barmaid was clearly too preoccupied with her own issues involving two blonds to notice.

So, since her table mate was otherwise unconscious, Yuffie found herself staring at the man from earlier...again...As the night had gone on, she felt her anger for him subside to just mere annoyance. Especially when all he did was sit there, alone, and quietly observe the happenings in the bar. He looked at her maybe once or twice since he had seated himself. But his gaze never lasted more than a second, and it never expressed anything either. As if, he only looked her way because his eyes were doing a sweep of that section of the bar anyway. Fleeting, and uncaring.

After chewing on her lip for a few moments longer while she secretly spied on the man, Yuffie came to a decision and hopped up from her chair. Slowly, hesitantly, she began making her way to his table. But not before dodging Aerith who hurried past her with an empty tray and a dark blush staining the flower girl's fair cheeks. Yuffie glanced in the direction the florist had come from, noting a table of three men. One busy drinking and talking to the other two who seemingly weren't listening, the second was busy reading a book, and the third was watching Aerith's retreat with an unmoving stare.

"Weird..." Yuffie mumbled as she turned her attention back to her destination. He was staring at a spot on the table when she approached, lost in deep thought. He didn't look up until she rested her hip at the table edge. His sharp brows narrowed minutely when he saw that it was her.

"Um...hi..." Yuffie said cautiously. She shifted uncomfortably on the spot when he didn't respond, and instead only pinned her with his stare. After another uncomfortable moment of just that, she murmured, "Usually people say hello back..."

Still, he did not respond. Yuffie struggled to restrain the scoff that was bubbling up in her throat. He was really rude, that was for sure.

But he surprised her with his low response of, "Usually...Why are you here?"

Yuffie blinked and then placed a hand on her cocked hip. "Well, I'm not _technically _suppose to be down here but what Tifa doesn't know won't kill her. It's just so boring up there, you know? Especially since I can hear pretty much everything going on. So I figured I'd come down and check it out since this party _was _my idea and all. You'd think Tifa would appre—"

"No..." he cut her off with hidden exasperation. He looked to his empty wine glass and drew in a deep breath. "I meant, why are you here...at my table."

"Oh..." Her eyes darted away when he looked back at her as he waited for her answer. "Uhm...well! Why are you here..._at all_?" she countered smartly with a raised brow. "Thought I gave you a bad impression of this place, hmm?"

"You did."

Yuffie frowned and crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one leg. "Then?"

His long pale fingers tapped gently against the empty glass, taking a long moment to answer, "I did not come by choice."

Yuffie pursed her lips curiously as she tilted her head to the side. He kept his claret eyes from her as she stood by his table. "Someone forced you here?"

He stopped tapping his fingers, taking in another deep breath. The amount of time it took for him to respond was slightly irking her. Yuffie wasn't necessarily a patient person.

"I suppose you can say that."

"Huh..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well...How come you're sitting here all by yourself? Why arn'tcha with the one you came with?"

A long moment passed before he turned slightly in his seat to cast a look at the long bar. "My companion is...occupied with his own business." When he turned back, he shifted his red eyes to her. "And perhaps I'm sitting alone because I prefer it, so if you don't mind..." he trailed off when Yuffie quickly took the seat across from him.

She had followed his gaze to the spiky haired blond at the bar. "You came with Cloud?"

He studied her silently before giving a tight nod.

"Huh, how'd he know about this party?" She received a shrug in response. "How come he's here though?" Another shrug. "Did he say anything about Tifa?" No response. "How'd he get you to come?" Nothing. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"..."

"Not much of a people person either..." Yuffie muttered. She received a glare in return. "Explains why you're so rude though."

"And I assume you are the epitome of manners?" He snorted, which sounded a lot more like a grunt.

"Hey! At least I have some, you know."

"Hn. I've yet to see them."

"That's just 'cause you don't know me very well."

"...Thanks the gods for small miracles," he murmured into the collar of his deep red coat.

Yuffie narrowed her eyes darkly as her brows furrowed. A corner of his lips upturned only a little at her pout, she barely saw it herself. Her expression smoothed unconsciously when she did. She felt herself giving a small, amused smirk in return. So he had a sense of humor, he wouldn't have guessed.

Suddenly her hand shot across the table. "I'm—" she cut herself off when she accidentally knocked down his wine glass from the action. "—Yuffie..."

His red eyes stared at the toppled glass, then her outstruck hand, before slowly sliding an accusatory glare her way. Yuffie swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "Heh...hey! At least it was empty, huh? Heh..."

He didn't seem amused. Her expression fell as she assumed he would once again reprimand her for her clumsiness. She curled her hand that was still stretched halfway across the table into a nervous fist and proceeded to bring it back in her lap. Though, just as she was doing so, a gloved hand caught hers. Yuffie's eyes darted up, surprised as she took in the stoic man across from her.

"Vincent," he replied quietly, giving her hand a shake before letting go altogether.

Her lips pulled into a side smile and he gave her a nod. Opening her mouth to say something, Yuffie halted when a crash came from behind Vincent followed by a decent amount of gasps. Yuffie jumped up on her seat to see over the crowd by the bar. There stood Cid, face red with fury as he was held back by Barret. And Cloud, hand curled around his jaw as he returned the glare at the pilot. Rude stood in between the two, hand poised to hold either back. Tifa looked very much the same from when she first noticed Cloud enter the bar. Shocked, though this time her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Yuffie jumped down from her chair, startling Vincent who took to standing as well.

"Oh man," she breathed as she moved past him. "Not good."

Vincent watched the energetic girl push past the crowd of people until she stood next to the barmaid. He found his red gaze lingering on her curiously as she tried to comfort the older woman who seemed surprised by the girl's appearance. But his trained eyes didn't linger for too long when he saw the flash of blond spikes storm out of the bar.

He sighed to himself, pulling the collar of his coat higher as he pushed his chair back into the table. He paused when he saw the toppled wine glass. Slowly, he picked it up, righting it on the table. The tiniest of smirks pulled at his mouth.

"Clumsy little girl..." he murmured before he silently departed from the bar as well.

* * *

**Author's note:** _Well...there's the second chapter. So it seems a few would like this story to go on. I guess, as long as people are wanting to read it and are responding to the chapters, I'll continue uploading chapters. But, you guys have to let me know. Hits are just hits to me, Reviews do a great thing to a writer's motivation, so don't be shy! _

_As for this chapter, so a few more characters introduced. Keep in mind this is an AU, which would explain why Zack would willingly hang around Genesis ;p_

_Anyway...I'd love to hear opinions on the story. REVIEWS are incredibly WELCOME here :)_

_So let me know what you thought, and Thanks for Reading!_

_Sombrette_


	3. Chaos

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy or the characters presented in this story.

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who gave a response, it means a lot and is really the only reason I'm writing these chapters now. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Redflow**

**_Chapter III_**

**Chaos**

* * *

Yuffie gazed around the park with a bright smile. A lot of people had shown up for the ongoing summer festival sponsored by the Golden Saucer. A stage could be seen at the other end where a crowd was drawn, listening to a young singer prance around and perform an upbeat song.

Though the heat was prominent, the cool shade from the thick trees, evenly spaced and plotted throughout the park kept it from becoming too uncomfortable. Stalls were set up at a clear space of grass, where smaller shop carts lined the sidewalks that meandered through the park.

The park itself was a new development in the city of Edge according to Tifa, and it was _big_. Edge was a cement jungle, so the park was an odd additive at first. But according to the barmaid, Shinra Corp, or now Neo Shinra have been working on getting the city to become more 'environmentally friendly'. It was pretty, the was for sure. Yuffie wasn't going to complain. Though she disliked being home in Wutai she did miss the naturalness that encompassed her home and how the cities were built around the land, not on it.

Tifa had a stall up somewhere, serving cool beer and handing out 'flyers'...The barmaid had developed a slight obsession with them ever since the party and how well it went. Thanks to Yuffie, that is. Now Tifa had a flyer for everything, and a customer wasn't allowed to leave without taking one. Yuffie found it highly annoying, if not a little funny. The party had opened Yuffie's eyes to how much Tifa appreciated her services. Or more, how little... The younger girl decided then after TIfa practically yelled at her for sneaking back into the party even after she tried to be a comforting friend, that she would spend her time elsewhere. Though, she wasn't about to stop mooching off Tifa as long as the offer was still there.

So she had taken up Aerith's offer in helping her around the flower shop she owned a couple blocks away from Tifa's bar. The shop was a stark contrast to the dull, grey buildings that also resided on the block. When she had first seen it, she fought back a giggle. The front of the shop was a large hexagon shape. Five of its walls where pure glass that allowed a perfect view of what sat inside the store, while the last, back wall connected to a building where the storage, work and office rooms were. Yuffie had really never seen so many colorful flowers in her life when she first entered the place. While Tifa now had a flyer obsession, Aerith had a flower obsession, and it ran deep.

But she didn't judge. Not when the girl sang melodies to the plants. Not when she cooed them like they were a newborn child either. Not when she scolded them for '_not blooming to their full potential'_ like she knew they could. Not even when she spoke of them as if they were people. Aerith said it helps them grow if they know they are truly cared for. _'How are you today, Lilly?'_ _'Oh, Orchid! You are getting more beautiful every time I see you!'_

Yuffie tried it once, when she was walking around the shop with a spray bottle, watering the more delicate plants as taught.

_'Looking good, Rose,'_ she had said with a wink while snapping and pointing a finger at an orange rose. When she looked to smile at Aerith, the florist had a deep frown pulling at her features.

_'What?'_ Yuffie had asked with a tilted head.

Aerith frown did not leave her face when she said, _'That is Begonia, not Rose.'_

Yuffie raised a brow. _'Looked like a rose to me, my bad.'_ She walked past the other girl to continue spraying. Looking over her shoulder with a narrowed expression when Aerith rushed over to the orange flower.

_'She didn't mean it, Begonia. We can't fault her for her ignorance, give her time.'_

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the memory. Working with Aerith was...odd at times, but for the most part, it was very relaxing. And she was at legal age to work with flowers so, that was a plus. The pay however, wasn't the best and she was sure she'd be making loads of gil at Tifa's bar if she were allowed to with all those tips. But nooo...

With a huff, she stood from the bench she was seated on to walk over to the small rolling flower cart Aerith had procured for the festival. On it were smaller arrangements they had crafted during the morning, and within that small cooling compartment underneath held fresh flowers to craft some arrangements here at the park. It amused Yuffie to see that men were the main customers for the florist. She suspected it was because of Aerith's innocent beauty, but a few would be seen taking the flowers to their girlfriends or spouses.

"This is kinda fun," Yuffie said upon reaching the cart. Aerith turned and smiled widely, nodding.

"Yes, it's so beautiful today!"

"Calm down, Aerith, it's not that fun." Yuffie snickered when the girl tilted her face up toward the sky, hands clasped over her heart. "Hey, I'm hungry. I saw this stall from a neighboring restaurant. It's like a make your own picnic thing. You choose from the food they have and they put it all together in this awesome looking basket. They even give you a plaid sheet and everything. We should get one, yeah?"

Aerith contemplated for a moment, glancing at her cart and the few arrangements still seated on top. "Well... I suppose. Why don't you go buy us a basket while I pack up everything. I think this is all we're going to sell today anyway."

Yuffie grinned and took off toward the stall.

* * *

As Aerith was putting the last arrangement inside the cooling compartment, a shadow fell over her. She pulled the arrangement back out.

"Oh! Are you looking to buy some—" When she caught who stood on the opposite side of the cart, the words died on her lips. Her eyes widened significantly.

"Hello," the deep, smooth voice rumbled quietly from the silver-haired man from the bar. Attired in a loose grey shirt, the first few buttons undone near the top, and black trousers that looked uncomfortable to wear in the heat, especially with the knee-high black leather boots encasing the bottom half of his legs.

Aerith could only stare. He was a very large man standing up, as she only recalled him sitting down. She had to tilt her head slightly just to see his face, one that gave away nothing. The eyes she remembered wholeheartedly though, so green, so very, very green. Like Mako. They were the only spot of color on him. He was greys, whites and blacks. His skin was pale, though not an unhealthy shade of it, just pale and his sharp green eyes popped out against it. And his hair too lacked color. Silver, shiny liquid silver that tied at the base of his neck, while two sections of bangs hung over each of his brows. Sort of like hers, she noted with slight, distant amusement.

Her throat was dry when she swallowed thickly. Why was he here? At her cart of all places! She had thought never to see him again after helping Tifa out that one time, and it was a comforting thought! Perhaps it was because of the festival, that had to be it. Tons of people were here, tons...it was just a coincidence...for sure...

"You are Aerith, correct?" his voice traveled to her ears again, but the words made no sense as she dumbly stared at him.

What was it about his person, his gaze, his mere presence that disabled her so? No one ever made her so uncomfortable as this man did, and he wasn't even doing anything which made it worse. Why was she reacting this way? Why...

She barely saw the small dip of his head after he watched her for a few more seconds. An acceptance she realized, that he would get no words from her mouth. He took a slow step back, and then another, until he gave her one last glance, his so very green eyes, so sharp and intelligent swept over her dumbstruck face before he looked away and made to leave. Why had she never seen him before? Surely, one wouldn't forget. Who was this man whose gaze rooted her to the spot and stole her voice.

Aerith swallowed again, watching as he began to retreat, his silver hair swaying on his broad back.

"I-I like flowers!" her voice cracked as she called out whatever reason. As soon as she did she winced and scolded _'Stupid, stupid!'_ internally.

But her voice brought pause to his step, and he turned, hands sliding into his pockets. His eyes glided over her again, this time not so harsh, not so piercing, and maybe a little amused. His boots clumped as he slowly took the retreated steps back toward her cart. With caution, she noted, and there was hesitance in his expression as well. As if he was trying not to spook her, a fleeting deer ready to bolt at any wrong movement or look, done by him.

"They..." she gulped when he stood across from her again, the cart the only thing separating them. Her hands were wound tight around the vase of the arrangement she had brought back out, a small bouquet of yellow flowers, bright and vibrant as a golden chocobo. "They are my life..." she whispered at last, keeping her eyes on the petals. Though, internally, she winced again. Could she sound anymore like a crazy fool whose only friends were plants.

She dared a glance up, and higher, going from his chest, up the strong column of his throat, a sharp chin with an equally sharp nose, to the sharp green eyes that weren't so sharp anymore. They twinkled with amusement, not mockery as she had expected, and perhaps a little admiration...but perhaps she was only seeing things. Again, her eyes widened on their own accord as she stared at this man, even further when a corner of his lips tilted, only a little in what she would assume was a smile, and more than a little when she felt her cheeks heat up.

She vaguely saw his arm move, placing something on the cart. She didn't look down to see, she watched him. Watched as he watched her for a moment longer, again his head dipped. A farewell gesture, and he looked at her, his smile curving into a smirk that seemed more at place on his sharp features than the smile did. And he turned then, hands back in his pockets, boots clomping on the sidewalk, silver hair swinging against his back, walking away with no parting words.

As she came out of her stupor she realized her hands hurt from the tight, vice like grip they had on the vase. Her eyes lowered to the cart surface, spotting what he had left behind.

She was sure that had Yuffie been around to hear the appalled, mortified gasp that left her lips, the other girl would be on the floor laughing like crazy.

The rose, so black and inky, so sorrowful and grave, with sharp thorns ready to draw and steal the blood of any who should try and hold the stem. It was death next to her lively flowers, an invading blotch of black. A shade no flower, flower a symbol of life, should ever be. Black, death, sorrow, invading, heavy. And tied at the middle, billowing gently in the light wind, a silver ribbon. Silver, like his hair.

* * *

Yuffie laid back on the picnic blanket, one hand coming to rest on her exposed midriff and black and green vest while the other brought a cool slice of a pear to her lips. She chewed quietly, distantly listening to the song another performer was signing on the stage. Her steely grey eyes gazed through the thick branches and leaves of the tree she had set her picnic up under. Aerith was supposed to join her, but when Yuffie returned with the basket in hand the florist had been distraught, holding a small vase filled with bright orange flowers to her chest as she stared at a black rose that lay resting on the cart as if it had caused her a personal grievance.

"Creepy, Aerith," Yuffie had muttered as she eyed the dark, unnatural flower. "Where'd that come from?"

"From him..." she whispered back, green, innocent eyes snapping to Yuffie's grey. Yuffie had to hold in her snicker at the almost comical, horrified way the flower girl stared at the flower. As if expecting it to jump up from the cart and attack her with its thorns that looked extremely sharp.

Yuffie didn't know who 'him' was, but whoever he was, he had a morbid taste in floral choices. She was entitled to that opinion now that she had spent a few weeks working in the flower shop.

"Right...Well, I got the food and I'm starved! Let's go find a spot, huh?"

Aerith had finally torn her sights from the black rose to look nervously around at the passing park goers. "Actually Yuffie...I-...um...I think I'm going to take this back to the shop...I...I'm feeling kind of tired and I'd...like to rest at home..."

Yuffie's head had tilted to the side."The heat getting to you, Aerith?"

The florist swallowed, her eyes shifting again. "Yes...it's...the heat..."

With that Aerith had started pushing the small flower cart down the sidewalk, head swiveling from left to right.

Yuffie only watched her go with a raised brow before she let out a resigned sigh and went off to look for a tree to sit under and have her meal, which was where she could be found now. Munching on pear slices as her gaze strayed between the leaves which shielded the bright sunlit sky.

Just as her eyes had begun to close, a snuffling sound startled her up into a seated position. Yuffie was half surprised, half apprehensive at the large, very large black dog sniffing around the tree she was seated under. Its coat was thick, though not too shaggy. It looked like a wolf, a black wolf, but if she had to guess from its elongated snout and slightly lowered haunches, she assumed it was some sort of Shepherd. A creepy looking Shepherd at that.

Through the long fur she spotted a deep red collar, and connected to it a leash of the same color, dragging with him. It was loose, probably had gotten away from its owner who was most likely running around the park searching for the beastly looking dog.

Yuffie stilled when it turned its attention to her finally, with its amber gaze, molten fire against the dark fur. Predatory with its pointed, erect ears swiveling to focus on her.

"Oh man..." Yuffie breathed as she began scooting away. The dog lowered its head, stalking slowly toward her, its gaze pinning while its snout twitched as it took in the scent of her meal. Her hand reached for a container she knew was filled with marinated meat and she took out a piece to throw at the dog.

It immediately went after it, attention diverted and Yuffie hopped up, ready to run away, but not before grabbing another pear slice and a wrapped sandwich she was saving for later. She sped away as the brutish hound busied itself with scarfing down the meat, and moving to sniff through her abandoned basket.

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him over her shoulder as she made her way deeper into the park, further from the main festivities. She never was a dog person, preferring cats as animal companions instead. In fact, she had a pretty bad habit of taking in stray cats. A past time she was starting to miss. Though first she'd have to get her own place, she wasn't sure how Tifa felt about cats.

When an arching bridge came into view, Yuffie hurried for it. She skipped onto the wooden flooring until she came to the high point of the curve on the bridge, Yuffie braced herself over the railing to lean over, taking in the sight of the pond below. She smiled to herself when she saw some of the giant goldfish pop their heads out between lily pads. Yuffie started unwrapping her sandwich, tearing some small chunks of bread off and tossing them into the water. More and more fish appeared at the surface, racing for the pieces. She took a large bite from the sandwich, munching quietly as she watched the fish, still leaned up against the bridge railing.

Clicking against the wooden floor had her tearing her eyes from the water to the edge of the bridge. A frown quickly took over her features as she brushed a stray lock of dark silk hair behind her ear.

"Not you again..." she muttered when the black shepherd starting stalking closer. Amber eyes trained on the sandwich in her hands, red leash still dragging behind. Yuffie held her sandwich away. "I don't think so, buster. I'm not giving this up so easily." He only continued to move toward her, causing Yuffie to start nibbling on her lip. "Hey! I said no, don't ya hear? Where are your owners anyway, huh? Irresponsible if you ask me." Closer he came, nails clicking against the bridge floor. Yuffie backed up against the railing, still holding the meal out of reach. "It's got lettuce in it. Dogs don't like lettuce, do they? It's nasty if you ask me...all green and healthy...and stuff." Yuffie eyed the hound, growing increasingly anxious as it stalked closer. "It's gross, I promise. Hey! Stay back!" She yelped when it tried to lunge for her sandwich, spinning on the ball of her foot.

The dog's head swiveled, eyes never leaving the sandwich. Yuffie hopped up to sit on the railing, pulling her feet up as well. The dog sat in front of her on the bridge, his stare unmoving. "Hah! Can't get me now, can ya?" She blew a raspberry at the dog and took a large bite from the corner of the sandwich, chewing with exaggeration. "So goo—Whah!"

She screamed suddenly when the dog leaped up, jaws snapping for the food. In fear, she dropped the meal, causing the dog to leap up again to catch it as it fell. Yuffie squealed in fright, arms flailing in attempt to shield herself from the beast, losing her balance in the process and screaming again when she felt herself falling back, backwards off the bridge, and into the pond.

Yuffie vaguely heard people calling out as she fell, the splash was loud and a small wave flowed out from her. The water was only three feet, but it was slimy with water plants and Yuffie grimaced when they slid against her exposed skin. People were on the bridge, trying to calm the dog now barking at Yuffie as she stood in the middle of the water. Her raven hair plastered to her face, her clothes sticking uncomfortably to her skin, her boots now water filled. She held her arms to her, curling around her middle as she waded out of the water in embarrassment.

_Stupid dog beast_, she thought angrily, her grey eyes shooting a glare at the hound being tugged off the bridge. Its owner tried to hold it back as animal tugged forcefully on the leash in an attempt to go after Yuffie again. The owner, an older, beautiful woman, tall and slender, with chestnut hair pulled up in a ponytail held by a yellow ribbon. The dog didn't seem to want to obey, probably explained why he was loose in the first place, the owner clearly couldn't handle him.

_Stupid_, Yuffie thought again as she held her arms tighter around herself, intent on leaving the park as quickly as possible.

"I'm so sorry!" The woman call out to her. Though Yuffie didn't turn, she ignored it and kept going, her boots squelching noisily with every step.

Why did these things have to happen to her? Was she cursed? It was a possibility. Though she had always been clumsy, it was hardly ever to this extent. Maybe it was a sign...ever since she left Wutai a few weeks ago she seemed more uncoordinated than ever...Maybe it was Leviathan punishing her for leaving her home country...maybe...Yuffie was not one to be easily embarrassed either, but there was only so much she could take.

Footsteps from behind were rapidly approaching, crunching the grass and fallen leaves below them. She grimaced and spoke without turning around, instead sped up her pace.

"I'm fine, go away."

"Yuffie."

That voice gave her pause, and her booted feet slowed to a halt. She took a peek over her shoulder, confirming who she thought it was, before facing forward with a wince. Great. Cursed for sure...

"Leviathan you're killing me..." she mumbled.

"Yuffie," he called again as he neared. Yuffie shot a quick look over her shoulder and grinned nervously.

"Heh, hey! Um, I said I'm fine, so bye!" She began speed walking away, muttering a prayer under her breath for Leviathan to please make him go away. Not now...not now of all times...it had been weeks since she'd seen him and now? _Now_...

"Wait, Yuffie." A hand settled on her shoulder, stopping her completely. A figure moved in front of her, the same from the bar, the very one. She was surprised he remembered her name, and probably would have taken great pleasure from it had the situation been different. He wasn't wearing such dark clothes as before, the heat most likely the reason, but he was still clothed in such a way that only exposed the skin of his neck up. His dark, raven hair, just like hers—though definitely not as soft!—was still held back by that red headband. A longsleeve shirt the same color, and black pants. She got the feeling the guy liked red. And eyes, red like she remembered, looked at her with emotion, though not much, for the first time since she'd been in contact with him. A rueful twist of the hard lines of his mouth.

"Heh...hey again, Vinnie..." Yuffie murmured with a wry twist of her lips too.

A moment spent with him gazing at her soaked figure and Yuffie fought not to shift on her feet.

"It's Vincent. And I apologize for what occurred. I—" He sighed, his gaze flickering above her head over to where she assumed the dog was by the sound of his distant barking. "...Chaos is difficult to control, he's an unruly animal...I'm...I'm deeply sorry this has happened to you...I should have kept my attention on him..."

Yuffie bit the inside of her cheek, digging the tip of her boot into the grass. "Yeah well...heh I guess it's payback, huh?" At his confused state she explained wryly, "For how I treated you in the beginning. Looks like your dog got your revenge for you."

Vincent sighed deeply. "I hold no grudge over the circumstances in which me met...I take no pleasure from what Chaos has done."

Yuffie shrugged a shoulder, shivering when a breeze brushed over her damp skin. "It's no big deal, Vinnie. I'm fine, like I said. Don't worry about it, really." Yuffie stepped around him, making to leave. "I'll see ya." She smiled a small smile through the wet strands of her short hair. He didn't smile back, not surprising. Sighing, she moved away, resuming her trek out of the park.

"Allow me to drive you home at least."

Yuffie spun at his words, grey eyes wide with surprise and uncertainty. "Huh?"

He walked closer, eyeing her clothes. "You should not have to walk in wet clothes. It was my dog who did this to you which makes me at fault, it is the least I can do."

Yuffie stared at him, taking in his offer. She pulled her lip between her teeth, nibbling while she thought. His face was patient, but earnest. Her eyes flickered behind him when she saw someone approaching. The tall woman with the yellow ribbon, and the dog beast pulling hard on the leash, Chaos.

Internally, she snorted, _must be his wife..._

_Oh Leviathan, you are a funny one. I'll take this as a personal slight. You are doing this to me on purpose.  
_

Why the thought of him married even bothered Yuffie a little was beyond her. Why should she care? _Why_ should she care that the woman was exceptionally beautiful in a way Yuffie could never compare to or hope to be. Why indeed...

"So very funny, Leviathan," she whispered when she turned her eyes back to Vincent. "I think I'll pass," Yuffie told him, his brow furrowed. She waved him off. "I'm fine. The walk isn't all that long, just a few blocks. The sun will dry my clothes enough."

Yuffie spun then, walking away with no intention of stopping this time, not even when he spoke.

"But—"

"Later, Vinnie!" She gave him a small wave over her shoulder just before the woman came up beside him, the dog still barking like crazy at her retreating form.

He watched the petite girl go until she disappeared altogether and he mumbled, "It's Vincent..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I don't have much to say about this chapter other than I hope everyone who reads it does like it. Like before, as long as the story is getting a decent amount of responses, I'll update it. So, please, let me know what you thought...lol it's really not that hard so don't hesitate! It keeps me and this story going. REVIEW, much?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sombrette_


End file.
